The Ant and The Spider
by mo person
Summary: In which Scott and Peter share a heat and are in love. Also Peter is sore but Scott is insatiable. or: Alpha!scott loves his little spider and Omega!peter cant resist his lovely alpha. mpreg, omegaverse, fluff. smut.


welp. it took 3 years but im writing... sorry about that guys.

The sun was surprisingly bright on Peter's face, making him squint his eyes at the intrusive brightness. He sat up in his bed that he shared with his loving and energetic alpha, Scott Lang.

At first, Peter was apprehensive towards Scott, after all, he was a former criminal and he had a history of thievery. But he somehow stole Peter's heart and gosh it took a long time for Tony to stop giving Scott the stink eye and begin teasing Peter.

Peter carefully pulled the covers off of his body, wincing at the slight pain – a result of the previous nights fun activities. He sighed at the amount of dried, flaky fluids that were all over his body and still wet on the sheets. He really did enjoy himself while it was happening though.

"Petey? Oh dear sweet, love of my life, beautiful, sexy – naked and still a little wet are we? - mate of mine?" Scott appeared at their bedroom door wearing nothing but a single sock on his right foot. The sight made Peter blush bright red, as his very alpha body was on display. "I do believe your heat should start any moment and I plan to ravish you so thoroughly and fill you up with my pups so good, baby, you wont even know your up from your down!"

With that, Scott pounced on the still sore, very aroused omega. Peter squawked when the air left him as his back hit the mattress. He moaned however, when Scott's sure fingers toyed around his cock. He was hard within moments, because of his impending heat, and he relaxed back, revelling in the attention of his alpha.

"God, you're so pretty Petey." Scott kissed his way up Peter's bruised neck and over his soft cheeks to his pink, plush lips. "And you're all mine."

Scott growled then, scenting the spike in Peter's scent as his heat was induced. The sounds spilling from Peter's soft mouth were making him go a little crazy. He could feel the warmth of Peter's slick pooling by his knee, and he felt a rumble in his chest at how wet and receptive his little omega was. He leaned back and chanced a peek at Peter's hole, and saw a sight worthy of a thousand gallons of the Pym Particle Serum.

Peter's hole was already ravaged, gaping slightly and absolutely soaked with slick. The omega keened at the loss of contact with his alpha, and it made a little glob of slick gush from his hole.

"Scotty, please – ah – I need you to make it feel better." Peter whined. His eyes were hooded, and he knew it would only get worse over the coming days. His heats went on and on and his body didn't stop until it was all the way done. He was left weak and really sore after it all but it was a nice feeling to be with his alpha.

Scott wasted no time in sinking his fingers deep into Peter, making sure that he was gentle enough to not hurt him anymore, but firm enough to have his beautiful mate arching and moaning.

The two wasted no time after Scott lost himself to the rhythm and sunk himself into the heat of his mate to the hilt of his cock. They got into the swing of things quickly, the efficiency coming from a lot of practice. Peter's legs wrapped around Scott's body, pulling him deeper and deeper until he could see spots dance through his vision. It felt like Scott was pulling and pushing him inside out, every drag against that little spot within him making his body shake and gush.

Scott was going to lose it quickly and he wanted to see Peter orgasm. He reached down and firmly stroked Peter's small omega cock and watched as his chest rose and fell faster and faster, Peter's eyes shut and his mouth opened as more and more moans and whimpers fell from his warm, pink mouth. Peter's hands reached around their bed, grabbing a pillow and the thick comforter and tightening his muscles. Scott watched as he completely fell apart, shuddering and shaking, his thighs shook with the force of his orgasm. Cum spurted onto his lean stomach, and his hole clenched around Scott's growing knot. Scott picked up the pace and watched as Peter's eyes snapped open and as he continued to cum despite having exhausted his reserve.

Peter's hole continued to spasm and his cock tried to continue squirting but there was nothing left. He tensed from his toes to his neck, and he arched his back until he was balancing on his shoulders. He let out a high pitched whine as Scott's knot finally snapped past his rim and Scott bathed his insides with hot, sticky semen.

"Oh god, baby. You should see yourself. Shit, you're so damn – ah – beautiful." Scott could hardly talk as he continued to cum. Peter was a quivering mess, covered in slick and cum, spread obscenely wide around his alpha's large knot.

"R-Really?" Peter managed to squeak.

Scott leaned down and kissed him softly, both of them groaned as the knot pulled on Peter's tight rim.

* * *

Peter rolled off of Scott after four gruelling days of nearly non-stop sex. He felt worn, tired, sore and thoroughly satisfied. He took a look at himself in their mirror, seeing the bruises on his hips and neck where Scott had bitten him over and over. His hole felt wrecked, and when he twisted his body to take a closer look, he saw Scott's cum sliding down the inside of his thigh and how red his hole looked. He blushed and rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Scott smirked as he watched his pretty omega check himself out in the mirror. He stayed quiet while his inner alpha roared in pleasure at how well he had marked his mate and even made sure to over stuff him so he would breed well.

Scott waited until he heard the shower start until he vaulted out of bed and ran into the bath behind Peter, terrifying the poor guy.

"Oh my gosh! Scott do you want to kill me?!" Peter placed his hand on his chest. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Aww I just wanted to continue the fun, you cant just show me how wide and wet you still are and expect me to ignore it." Scott slid his hands down Peter's wet body, cupping his butt and squeezing, then spreading his cheeks apart to finger at his still sore, red, and open hole.

"Ahh, Scott, jeez... I'm so sore..." Peter didn't sound very convincing. His knees were feeling weaker and weaker the further Scott's fingers teased and ventured further.

Scott spun his mate around and pushed his cock firmly within Peter, relishing in the sound of Peter's gasp. He kept a slow pace, watching himself disappear within Peter's stretched, red hole.

They came together, bracing themselves in the shower wall. Peter let Scott slide out and he turned to face his alpha. He leaned up to place a soft kiss to his stubbly cheek, then buried his wet head under Scott's chin. Scott hugged him tightly, feeling the warmth and security of his mate nestled close in his arms.

"What if I got pregnant this time? It's the first time we had a heat without birth control... it might not catch but..." Peter mumbled into Scott's chest.

"Don't worry. If you're pregnant then so be it. If not, then we'll just have to keep having tons and tons of sex until – jeez oww!"

Peter couldn't hide his smile even if his alpha could be exasperating at times. He giggled as Scott rubbed his arm where he had hit him.

"You know you have super strength, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Six months later found a pregnant Peter lounging on his couch, eyes glued to the television as he watched Scott and the Avengers team take out the latest villain. Scott kept appearing and disappearing as he made good use of the Antman suit. Peter wished he could have been out there with his spider skills, but as he tore his eyes away from the battle and gazed on his growing baby bump, he knew what was important.

He suddenly realized he felt parched. He saw a cool glass of water too far away on the coffee table for him to reach. If he used his webs to pull it closer so he could catch it, who could chastise him?

"A super-hero's gotta make sure he stays in practice, right?"

fin~

thanks for reading.


End file.
